This core centralizes and integrates biostatistical services in order to assure timely access and coordinated dat collection, editing, statistical programming, data analysis and manuscript preparation. This team approach facilities optimum study design and analysis by efficiently organizing the skills of all relevant professional and paramedical personnel. The core will also provide part-time personnel to maintain a computer system linking tahe project together and performing complex functions such as scheduling of patients and test, identifying and maintaining records of use of frozen stored samples, etc. It also will provide logistical personnel for collecting, separating, and storing of serum samples and collecting skeletal bone waste for use in the bone culture studies, and secretarial and other general support items.